pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
Siberian Republic
The Siberian Republic '(Siberian: ''Sibirya Republika), or just '''Siberia, is a country in Asia. It is relatively new as it gained independence from Russia in only 1994. At 13,100,000 km2 (5,100,000 sq mi), the Siberian Republic is still the largest country in the world by area (it was formerly the largest but as part of Russia), even though it excludes European Russia. The Siberian Republic is just 900,000 km2 (559,234 sq mi) smaller than Antarctica. Siberia has a wide range of environments and landforms. Siberia's capital is Novosibirsk. Other major cities include Barnaul, Irkutsk, Kemerovo, Krasnoyarsk, Novokuznetsk, Omsk, Tomsk, Tyumen, Chelyabinsk, Khabarovsk, Vladivostok, and Yekaterinburg. From northwest to southeast, the Siberian Republic shares land borders with Russia, Kazakhstan, China, Mongolia, North Korea, and Japan (through Sakhalin Island). It shares maritime borders with the U.S. state of Alaska across the Bering Strait. The Siberian Republic encompasses all of the land area of North Asia. History After the Soviet Union finally came to an end on December 26, 1991, the people of the region of Siberia started to want to secede from the Russian Federation like how other republics did. Protests occurred a lot in Asian Russia, and burning of Russian flags were common. Siberians wanted to govern themselves, and were fed up with the fact that most prosperity of Russia just went to Moscow and European Russia, ignoring eastern Russia. The militaries in Siberia began training and recruiting more. Siberia had a plan to declare independence from Russia, and told the United States about the plan. The US did not give any information to Russia, but began secretly supplying them weapons. The governments of the federal subjects in the Ural, Siberian, and Far Eastern Federal Districts declared independence from Russia on February 17, 1994, as the Siberian Republic. The Russian Federation declared war on the proclaimed Republic of Siberia, and started the Russo-Siberian War (also called the Second Russian Civil War). They moved troops to the Ural Mountains, the border of the region. Russian troops invaded the Yamalo-Nenets Autonomous Okrug that was in Siberian control, and then tried the German tactic of blitzkrieg by moving troops in a circle to try to capture troops in Khanty-Mansi. Siberian forces broke the attempted blitzkrieg, and pushed Russia back out of Yamalo-Nenets. Russia then tried invaded through the south instead of north, and quickly occupied Chelyabinsk. Troops moved through Kurgan, Tyumen, and Omsk. They reached the Novosibirsk Oblast, which contains the capital of Siberia, Novosibirsk. Siberian forces broke the supply line through the Chelyabinsk Oblast, and trapped all of the Russian military within Siberia. US forces landed in Novosibirsk, and defeated the Russians trying to attack the capital city. They pushed Russia out of the capital's oblast. Siberia and the US kept pushing Russian forces into the middle of the Tyumen oblast, and then the troops surrendered. Russia tried invading Siberia through the Sverdlovsk Oblast in the middle of Siberia, but troops quickly defeated them. Siberian and American troops began invading Russia, and occupied the Perm Krai, which was very close to the central oblasts of European Russia. Russia surrendered, and the Treaty of Novosibirsk was signed on May 5, 1995. The Russo-Siberan war ended after 1 year, 2 months, and 26 days of fighting. The Siberian, Far East, and Ural federal districts were given independence, and the Republic of Siberia was formed. Russia was forced to recognized Siberia's sovereignty throughout the Treaty of Novosibirsk, and became the first country to do so. The United States was the second. It was internationally recognized quickly, and became a member of the United Nations on September 9, 1996. Siberia was sparsely populated before independence, but the population rose after independence. It grew rapidly after 2000, and tourism in Siberia also grew. Siberia started to harvest natural resources, and its GDP grew. The country is called the Siberian Republic a lot to distinguish the country from the region of Siberia, but is still called Siberia most of the time for short. Siberia is very eco-friendly, and preserves the Taiga forest well. The Taiga has actually expanded since independence, and animal population is growing too. More areas of Siberia are becoming habitable because of global warming, but Siberia works to prevent global warming. The Trans-Siberian railroad is still used even though the Russo-Siberian War happened. Siberia, however, has tighter restrictions of Russians into the country. On April 9, 2006, the Siberian Republic made a deal with Japan to sell the southern half of Sakhalin Island and the southern Kuril Islands claimed by Japan for an equivalent of 25 billion USD. Japan accepted this offer and reestablished the Karafuto Prefecture in southern Sakhalin, while the Siberian Republic kept the north. Japan annexed the southern Kuril Islands into the Hokkaido Prefecture. Japan renamed cities back to their Japanese names, and established the capital of Karafuto at Toyohara (formerly Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk). The Siberian Republic moved the capital of North Sakhalin to Alexandrovsk-Sakhalinsky, and started developing and populating it more so it can be sustainable as the capital. Most Siberians say that the Japanese purchase was good for Siberia and helped the economy. Administrative Divisions Map of the regions and provinces of the Siberian Republic. Regions The Siberian Republic is divided into three regions. Each region includes several provinces. The regions of Siberia were made from the federal districts of Russia. They do not serve an administrative purpose, but exist for statistical and regional purposes. Provinces The Siberian Republic is divided into 27 provinces. The provinces of Siberia were made from the mixture of oblasts, republics, krais, autonomous okrugs, and autonomous oblasts when the Siberian Republic was part of Russia. Demographics Languages Full article: Siberian Language The two official languages of the Siberian Republic are Siberian and Russian. Siberian has quite simple grammar and is easier to learn than Russian. It is similar to Japanese. Even though Siberian is new, many people in the Siberian Republic have already learned Siberian, and the language is growing in amount of speakers and popularity. Some Russians have even learned Siberian, and the language is also spreading to parts of Kazakhstan, Mongolia, and Alaska. Russian is still as an official language, and is still used quite a bit in the Siberian Republic. Most people still know Russian. Siberia also recognizes many minority languages, and Siberian schools teach many of them. Minority languages are often seen on things. The minority languages recognized by the Siberian Republic are Altai, Buryat, Kazakh, Khakas, Korean, Mongolian, Tuvan, and Yakut. The Siberian Republic also has recognized endangered languages, many of which are close to extinction. The endangered languages recognized by the Siberian Republic are Ainu, Enets, Kolyma Yukaghir, Tofalar, Tundra Yukaghir, Medny Aleut, Orok, and Udege. Currency The Siberian dollar was announced as the official currency of the Siberian Republic on March 14, 1997, replacing the Russian ruble. It was introduced as legal tender in May. Russian coins and banknotes remained in circulation, however. It was guaranteed that all Russian rubles in cash form can be exchanged into the Siberian ruble at banks. Each Siberian dollar is equal to 0.283 USD. Its ISO 4217 code symbol is SBD, and its symbol is SI$, standing for "Siberian dollar", or just $. The Siberian Republic frequently uses $5, $10, SI$20, $50, $100, $200, $500, $1,000, and $2,000 Siberian dollar banknotes. The $2, $1, and $5,000 banknotes are rarely used. The Siberian Republic also uses $5, $2, $1, and $0.5 and dollar coins. The Siberian dollar is the 10th most traded currency, having a 2.1% of daily trades, surpassing the Russian ruble all the way to the New Zealand dollar, but behind the Swedish Krona. Ethnic groups Classifying the diverse population of Siberia by language, it includes speakers of the following language families in Siberia: * Uralic ** Permic ** Samoyedic ** Ugric * Yukaghir * Turkic ** Yakuts ** Dolgans ** Tuvans ** Tofa ** Khakas ** Shors ** Siberian Tatars ** Chulyms ** Altay * Mongolic * Tungusic * Ob-Yeniseian ** Ket * Chukotko-Kamchatkan * Nivkh * Eskimo–Aleut Simplified, the indigenous peoples of Siberia listed above can be put into four groups, # Uralic # Altaic # Yeniseian # Paleosiberian ("other") Religion There are a variety of beliefs throughout Siberia, including Orthodox Christianity, other denominations of Christianity, Buddhism, and Islam. The former Siberian Federal District alone had an estimation of 250,000 Muslims. An estimated 70,000 Jews live in Siberia, but few in the Kanrokyu Oblast (formerly the Jewish Autonomous Oblast). The predominant religious group is the Russian Orthodox Church. Shamanism, tengrism, and animism is popular in the Siberian Republic. These native sacred practices are considered by the tribes to be very ancient. There are records of Siberian tribal healing practices dating back to the 13th century. The vast territory of Siberia has many different local traditions of gods. Olkhon, an island in Lake Baikal, is considered a sacred place in Siberia. Flag Before Siberian independence, various official republics within the Siberian region had adopted flags in the traditional Siberian colors of white over green. This color combination formed the basis of a distinctive “family” of flags, just as red, white, and blue stripes are associated with the Slavs and red, green, yellow, and/or black form the pan-African colors. In its “pure” form, the white over green flag was used by separatists. The colors stand for the snow and forests of Siberia and are believed to date back to 1865. The Siberian Republic adopted the diagonal green and white flag after independence as its national flag. Relationships Friends * USA - Helped me out in my war of independence and we are still great friends. We trade a lot too. * Mongolia - I have some of your people in my clay, and we are good friends. We help each other develop and we share a lot of history and culture. * Japan - Thank you for purchasing my islands. I like visiting your clay and I like your culture. I also want the Ainu people in your clay to take back control * Finland * South Korea * Kazakhstan * Taiwan * Xinjiang * Tibet * Ukraine * Canada * Greenland Enemies * Russia - I wanted independence from you, then you throw a fit and declare war on me! You never cared for me even though I contained 77% of your land! You polluted your own land and depleted all of your resources in Europe, then you finally look towards me but just for my resources. You had all of my resources going directly to Moscow and European Russia, and never cared for my region! Now I'm the one in charge of Siberia. * China - Communist, censors everything, and oppresses its people * North Korea - Even crazier dictatorship; I can't even express how insane you are... Category:Asia Category:Republic Category:RedLightningStrike Category:North Asia